This invention relates to high vacuum valves used to seal corrosive materials.
Heretofore it has been difficult to provide a good valve seal unless the valve seat is subject to large forces required by the sealing pressures. These large forces result in cumbersome devices to close and open the valves.
Efforts to solve this problem have been made and are known in the art.
A search of U.S. Patent Office Records show certain prior art patents which disclose representative examples of known efforts to solve some of the problems associated with the art embodying this invention.
U.S. Pat No. 3,282,276 to Mark discloses a valve design wherein a different portion of the valve seat is to be engaged by the valve member during each closure of the valve.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,423 to Cho discloses a valve head which provides a valve cleaning function whereby the valve seat is cleaned of particles thereby providing a better seal with the valve.
W. G. Oniek Jr. in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,820 provides for a Y pattern valve which depends on extensive contact between the valve and valve seat for sealing purposes.
While I do not wish to minimize the inventiveness and efforts associated with the aforesaid prior patents, and which these people may be attempting to solve a problem that is similar to some of the problems solved by the present invention, they are not as effective as the present invention.